1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing contaminated overburdened soil. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus adapted to be attached to the end of a backhoe, excavator or similar device and advanced forward removing a predetermined amount of contaminated overburdened soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In remedial clean up efforts of solid waste burial sites, trenches, spills and other contaminated areas, it is necessary to remove the contaminated overburdened soil. Further, during such removal process, it is necessary to provide for the entrapment of any contaminants that would otherwise become airborne, primarily by windblown action. Thus, it is desirable to control dust during the removal process.
Additionally, since objects in waste soil tend to migrate toward the surface, it is preferable to remove the overburdened soil in thin layers so that the buried objects and other contaminants can be detected before they are disturbed.